Question: Nadia did 17 more jumping jacks than Omar in the morning. Nadia did 48 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Omar do?
Answer: Nadia did 48 jumping jacks, and Omar did 17 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $48 - 17$ jumping jacks. She did $48 - 17 = 31$ jumping jacks.